Master Yi the Wuju Bladesman
Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman is an Ionian champion fighting under the League of Legends of Runeterra. He is amongst the only champions who fight with the art of the Wuju Style. Combat Information Type: Associated Elements: Stats Skills Alpha Strike - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Master Yi fades away and dashes along the battlefield, striking the closest four targets for 300 (+1.0 per ability power) magic damage. Meditate - 35 second cooldown *'Active': Master Yi channels, restoring 140 (+0.8 per ability power) health every second for 5 seconds. During this time, he gains 300 armor and magic resistance. Double Strike *'Innate': Master Yi strikes twice every 7 attacks. Wuju Style - 25 second cooldown *'Passive': Master Yi gains 35 (+1 per 10 bonus attack damage) (+3 for every knockout or assist made) attack damage permanently. This is lost when the skill is on cooldown. *'Active': Master Yi ignites his sword with wuju essence, doubling the passive attack damage for 10 seconds, and also gaining 15 (+1 per 40 attack damage) armor penetration during the duration. Highlander - 160 second cooldown *'Passive': Master Yi gains 10 (+0.03 per bonus attack damage) (+0.05 per ability power) armor and magic resistance passively. *'Active': Master Yi gains 80% attack speed, 40% movement speed, 40 or 40% armor and magic penetration (depending on which is the higher for the target,) 50% extra damage on Alpha Strike, and 50% crowd control reduction for 12 seconds. During this time, he cannot be slowed. When he knocks out a unit with this technique active, all of his cooldowns are refreshed and he heals for 5% of his maximum health. Assists halve the cooldowns and do not grant him a heal. Items Used AP Yi (Recommended) Pros *Only Yi build that takes advantage of Alpha Strike's perfect scaling, and that does not "waste" any moves fully *Combined with Highlander, Alpha Strike can do insane amounts of damage *All skills proc Lich Bane; Wuju Style is not wasted because it is used for an extra proc *Invincible while doing Alpha Strike; each enemy struck also heals Yi from spell vamp *Practically invincible while Meditating, unless CC'd *Protection from damage with Zhonya's Hourglass Cons *Gets shut down hard by crowd control (alleviated a little bit by Mercury's Treads) Build *'Sorcerer's Shoes' / Mercury's Treads *'Rabadon's Deathcap' *'Lich Bane' *'Deathfire Grasp' *'Void Staff' *'Zhonya's Hourglass' Offtank Yi (Recommended) Pros *Deals more reliable damage *Capitalizes on using the Highlander + Wuju Style combo to secure tons of fast K.O.s *Can take a few hits before going down due to Frozen Mallet *Quicksilver Sash and Mercury's Treads mitigates most CC problems Cons *Wastes Alpha Strike *Not as fast as the glass cannon build Build *'Mercury's Treads' *'Phantom Dancer' *'Infinity Edge' *'Frozen Mallet' *'Quicksilver Sash' *'Wriggle's Lantern' / Sanguine Blade Glass Cannon Yi Pros *Deals tons of damage, with tons of attack speed and a very solid amount of AD *Capitalizes on using the Highlander + Wuju Style combo to secure tons of fast K.O.s *Moves quite fast Cons *Gets shut down hard by crowd control *Can't take a hit *Wastes Alpha Strike Build *'Berserker's Greaves' *'Phantom Dancer' *'Phantom Dancer' *'Sanguine Blade' *'Infinity Edge' *'The Black Cleaver' On-hit Yi (not recommended) Pros *Decimates walls who build armor *Powerful debuffs in Frozen Mallet and Malady that can help AP casters on the team Cons *Gets shut down hard by crowd control (Mercury's Treads alleviates this a little again) *Can't take a hit *Attack speed cap causes the attack speed boost from Highlander to be wasted *Wastes Alpha Strike *Deals less damage overall than all of the non-troll builds listed above Build *'Berserker's Greaves' / Mercury's Treads *'Malady' *'Wit's End' *'Madred's Bloodrazor' *'Phantom Dancer' *'Frozen Mallet' Dunkmaster Yi (if you use this I will come over to your house and strangle you to death) Pros *Badass *Every time you use this build, Hackee gives first blood *It makes you go really fast and makes the enemy angry *You have a sick as hell lantern which helps you see more and kill fast *You'll have so many swords that the enemy might as well surrender *You'll be cruising and dunking some mad b-balls and nooblords *GET DUNKED! Cons - IN ALL SERIOUSNESS... *Gets shut down hard by crowd control if not using Quicksilver Sash *Can't take a hit *No attack damage investment besides Wriggle's Lantern, deals almost no damage with a little bit of armor investment; walls are almost immune to his damage *Wastes Alpha Strike *Attack speed cap causes the attack speed boost from Highlander to be wasted *You get called a troll by your teammates *You contribute nothing to the team Build *'Boots of Mobility' *'Wriggle's Lantern' *'Zeal' / Phantom Dancer *'Zeal' / Phantom Dancer *'Zeal' / Phantom Dancer *'Zeal' / Phantom Dancer / Quicksilver Sash Approval Admins